Caminos cruzados
by Kodrame SM
Summary: Los años han pasado, los integrantes del Seigaku ahora tienen sus propios caminos,¿pero cuantos de estos se pueden volver a cruzar?, Un doctor hostigado, Tezuka en Alemania
1. Era un domingo como todos Eiji

Esto es un Fic yaoi (chico / chico) al que no le guste es mucho mejor que se aleje de una buena vez.

Aparte contiene o puede contener LEMON, así que si son menores de edad en su país por favor retírense, si no lo hacen ya les advertí y no me hago responsable.

De igual manera quiero informar que este fic contiene una pareja poco habitual y una de las favoritas también, además de que manejare el punto de vista de los implicados en cada capitulo para que se vea lo que cada uno pensó en un mismo día o situación, espero que no se revuelvan y si es así díganme y veré como le acomodo para una mayor comprensión.

No gano dinero haciendo esto, es solo un pasatiempo, y no, tampoco me pertenece ningún personaje del príncipe del tenis, me encantaría que fuesen de mi propiedad pero ya ven como son las cosas, no son míos y no creo que lleguen a serlo por mucho que lo pida de cumpleaños.

Y después de este montón de advertencias y explicaciones daremos comienzo a esto.

Cáp. 1 " Era un domingo como todos (Eiji) "

El domingo era mi día libre nya, ahora como segundo al mando en la cocina del Restaurante donde he estado trabajando desde que me gradué, no hacia mucho que me habían hecho el segundo al mando, pero debo admitir que en gran medida se debía a mis habilidades y esperaba seguir subiendo o bien poner mi propio negocio pero para eso necesitaba ahorrar mas, bueno ahora estoy sin mayor actividad en el departamento que tengo tiempo compartiendo con mi mejor amigo nya.

- Eiji teléfono – escucho la voz de él, de Fuji y me levanto de mi cama soltando a mi querido Daigoro, realmente no podía irme de mi casa y no llevarlo conmigo y la verdad no me importaba si Fuji se divertía diciendo que ya no era yo un niño, a mi me gustaba mi Daigoro-

- ¿quién es? - le pregunto en cuanto llego a él y veo como mantiene una de sus manos sobre el teléfono evitando obviamente que nos escuchen, una vieja manía de él, entonces veo su sonrisa, esa sonrisa que da escalofríos y que nunca ah significado nada bueno, aunque de alguna manera me he acostumbrado a varios de sus gestos, lo cual no significa que los entienda nya-

Averígualo tu mismo Eiji -dice con una voz burlona que antes de pasarme el teléfono y pasarme de lado, esto hace que me pique mas la vena curiosa nya-

Aquí Eiji – contesto con mi habitual tono de voz y ante un pequeño silencio mis nervios se concentran en la boca de mi estomago, tal vez era "ÉL"-

Hola Eiji, habla Syichiro. . .- si, esa voz sin lugar a dudas es de "ÉL", de Oishi- bueno hace tiempo que no hemos hablado, de hecho desde aquel día. . .ejem- dice con una voz preocupada y triste al referirse al día que terminamos nuestra relación, hace ya unos meses, por que si, de hecho Oishi y yo dejamos de ser la "Golden Pair"- y bueno, la verdad estoy preocupado, no quiero dejar de verte Eiji, te extraño, tu y yo hemos sido amigos desde hace mucho tiempo atrás y . . .tiemblo de pensar que nuestra relación termino enteramente – le escucho al momento que mi estomago es un remolino de emociones, siempre me enternece esa vena tan fatalista que puede llegar a tener-

Nyaa, no te preocupes Oishi, tu y yo quedamos en que o cambiaríamos, además soy conciente de que ambos hemos tenido el tiempo muy limitado, tu con tu especialidad y tus guardias en el Hospital y yo con los asuntos del restaurante -dije bajando un poco la voz y haciéndola más suave, debía admitirlo, aun me emociono con el tono de su voz-

Si, fue por eso que terminamos, no te daba el tiempo que tu te mereces Eiji- dijo con un tono familiar, ese tono de culpa que siempre me preocupo y mi corazón se encogió, ya que era verdad, él siempre había estado muy ocupado, siempre con guardias, con sus estudios, con pacientes, si, creo que los doctores no eran muy famosos en cuanto se trataba de relaciones amorosas serias y largas, aquello era de alguna manera, triste- pero. . .hoy puedo escaparme, he pedido que tomen mi turno, en verdad deseo verte Eiji- dijo con un tono de voz que me erizo la piel, él tenía esa voz sensual solo cuando estaba muy decidido y mentiría si digo que mi corazón no comenzó a bombear con demasiada fuerza y un muy suave "si", salió de mis labios, entonces me gire y pude ver a Fuji que sonreía otra vez de esa forma diabólica, logrando que mis mejillas se colorearan suavemente- ¡Perfecto!, hace poco abrieron un bar muy cómodo y discreto en el centro, se llama "The Snake", nos vemos ahí a las 8, no mejor a las 9 para que te de tiempo de arreglarte -dijo con una suavidad que me hizo asentir, Fuji muchas veces me dijo que yo era como un animalito muy domesticado y si hubiera seguido de pie en la puerta de su cuarto, seguro lo habría vuelto a confirmar- perfecto, quien llegue primero se encarga de apartar una mesa para dos personas -dijo y volví a afirmar, juraría que él podía verme por que inmediatamente me respondió- ahora te dejo debo arreglarlo todo aquí en el consultorio, en verdad espero que nos veamos. . .tengo algo que decirte -susurro con aquel tono nuevamente que me hizo suspirar justo cuando me colgó, simplemente no podía decirle que no-. . .nyaaaa-dije audiblemente antes de colgar el teléfono -

¿Cómo esta Oishi Eiji?- escucho la voz Fuji, tiene aquel tono malicioso y recordé que lo mejor sería contarle la verdad o no me sacaría de encima sus indirectas y sus preguntas que subían de tono cada segundo, así que lo mejor era serle sincero, siempre-

Ocupado, pero hoy nos vamos a ver en un bar que dice es algo nuevo-dije mientras me asomaba a su recamara y le vi negar con la cabeza, conocía la razón pero preferí ignorarla- lo veré a las 9 así que debo arreglarme ahora mismo, son las 7: 30 ya-dije mirando mi reloj de pulsera antes de ver como sus ojos azules se clavaban en mi supe que diría algo, y no tenía ganas de oír aquello, no otra vez, por que seguro no pasaría aquello que Fuji quería recordarme, no otra vez, después de todo no podía lastimarme, Oishi no volvería conmigo, no tenía tiempo de una relación y yo de hecho...no, ahora no era momento para recordar, ahora debía arreglarme, así que sin mas me fui a mi recamara-

Al llegar busque entre mi ropa algo con lo que me viera bien sin verme disponible, después de todo solo era una salida de amigos, no era para nada una cita nya, entre mi ropa encontré varias combinaciones antes de decidirme por una que era simple, casual y que me lucia bien, después tome el baño más rápido en toda mi vida, ya había tardado en decidirme que usar, lo siguiente fue salir vestido aun con el cabello algo húmedo y comencé a secar mi cabello, mi estilo no había cambiado mucho realmente, bueno ahora un poco mas largo pero no se notaba gran cosa, ahora debía encontrar mi calzado, ya tenia unos en mente, es horrible que cuando uno esta mas apurado no encuentres "ESO" que quieres usar y que combina con TODO lo que planeaste usar, nyaaa es desesperante no encontrarlo, así me siento.

Las 8: 15 -dije antes mirando mi reloj antes de encontrar mi calzado para después ir a buscar una loción que acaba de comprarme, era la misma loción que usaba desde que andaba con Oishi, definitivamente tenía tiempo sin cambiar muchas cosas, pero este no era el momento para pensarlo, ni para quedarme viendo esa foto que estaba sobre mi mesita de noche donde estaba abrazado a Oishi, aun no me atrevo a quitarla, pero es que...somos amigos, los amigos tienen fotos ¿no?, digo es algo normal-

Eiji ya son las 8:30 -escuche la voz de Fuji y salí de mi trance para checar una vez mas que mi cabello estuviese en su lugar, ya estaba mi cabello habituado pero aun a veces debía checarlo mas de una vez antes de salir, un poco de muse para que no se cayera y quede listo, salí de mí recamara con la cartera en mi mano y mi celular en el bolsillo del pantalón y vi a Fuji hojear uno de sus archivos cuando pase por su recamara- ¿te llevo? - me pregunto y regrese un poco mis pasos para verle, aquello no era nada bueno, Fuji no se llevaba nada bien con Oishi últimamente, y creo que también lo creyó poco prudente y me lanzo las llaves de su carro, que tome al vuelo- mejor llévatelo, no quiero ser grosero con Oishi- dijo y prácticamente corrí para alcanzar el ascensor y de ahí al estacionamiento, lo bueno es que Fuji tenía la manía de estacionarse siempre en el mismo sitio, jamás voy a preguntar como logra que le respeten siempre su lugar, son fuerzas con las que una persona cuerda jamás debe mecerse-

Fuji tiene el ultimo modelo del Jetta, en color plata, aquel que hace poco le había obsequiado su hermana mayor y en ocasiones me lo prestaba, aunque claro ya sabía que su auto era otra extensión de si mismo, aquel simpático cactus en la parte trasera volvía a mostrar otra de sus manías, jamás entenderé como puede ser tan maniático en tantas cosas y al mismo tiempo tan controlado, pero bueno ahora debía apurarme, así que encendí el carro y maneje a una velocidad prudente, después de todo no estaba tan lejos del lugar y además no me gusta manejar rápido, me estresa, y lo se por que Fuji es un adicto a la velocidad, por todos los cielos ¿como tiene tantas manías?, me concentro en el frente, no debo distraerme, a las señas que me dio y por el hecho de que me mando la dirección en un mensaje a mi celular pude localizar el lugar, he tardado alrededor de 20 minutos nyaaa, al menos tiene estacionamiento y no tardo en encontrar un espacio libre, bajo del carro y le coloco la alarma, y finalmente entro al bar, justo al entrar noto algo que me llama la atención, este no es un sitio que sea del estilo de Oishi, es mas oscuro en el decorado, los colores mas vivos podrían ser el verde sepia y el color carmín que hay en algunas serpientes que hay como decorado y lámparas que apenas dan algo de luz, definitivamente no podías ver a muchos, al menos el buscar a Oishi era complicado, mas no lo encuentro, tal vez no llegue tan tarde como yo creía, tal vez él estaba mas lejos del bar de lo que yo estaba, eso era bueno, no me gustaba llegar tarde, termino sentándome en una mesa sencilla con dos bancos, uno enfrente del otro y después miro mi reloj de pulsera, la lámpara me dejo ver perfectamente las manecillas.

9: 07 -digo al tiempo que un joven de ojos negros y uniforme del lugar se acerca- espero a alguien y no sé si ya llego-digo con suavidad antes de suspirar- es alto, de ojos verdes y cabello corto color negro- sin embargo el mesero niega con un movimiento de su cabeza, al menos no había llegado tarde, eso definitivamente era bueno nya- esta bien, entonces mientras espero me gustaría tomar algo -dije y en el momento me dio el menú de lo que servían- nyaaaaa sirven muchas cosas con alcohol-dije frunciendo el ceño y haciendo un puchero, pues no era bueno tomando, y según Fuji no era recomendable que lo hiciera- oh si, aquí hay algo je je -dije de buena gana mientras localizaba la parte de bebidas sin alcohol- ¿podrías traerme una limonada mineral? -pregunte y asintió el chico ante mi sonrisa- tráeme una por favor nyaa -digo completamente mas relajado, aquel chico se veía bastante amigable-

Le vi irse y suspire, ahora que lo meditaba un poco Oishi siempre había sido muy puntual y no creo que fuera algo que hubiese cambiado en él, solo esperaba que su retraso tuviese que ver con algo sencillo y que nada le hubiese pasado, unos minutos mas y llega mi bebida, las tenues luces del lugar bailaban cada que la puerta se abría y el sonido de una sutil campanilla sonaba, no se como no lo escuche cuando llegue, ah si debe ser por que estaba concentrado en buscar entre los demás el rostro de Oishi.

Suspire suavemente antes de tomar el vaso con mi mano derecha para llevarlo a mis labios, entonces ahora recuerdo que Oishi y yo terminamos en paz, mucho mejor de lo que muchos hubiesen esperado por las situaciones que se dieron para que rompiésemos, pero yo lo entendía y aun trato de hacerlo, su posición le impide muchas cosas, entre estas nuestra relación, después de todo debe ser difícil para él toda la carga moral que debe tener encima, aunque me es difícil pensar que amar a alguien pueda ser un daño a su moral, entonces no entiendo bien por que aquellas palabras ¿me extraña? ¿por que citarme en un sitio tan "discreto"? De pronto era como si estuviese viéndome a escondidas otra vez con él, pero no podía ser, éramos amigos, debíamos serlo aun.

Una hora y dos limonadas mas tarde recibo un mensaje de texto al mismo tiempo la campanilla de la entrada suena anunciando un nuevo cliente, mas mi atención se centra en el mensaje que pertenece a Oishi, el solo ver que era de él me da un escalofrió, aquello no podía ser nada bueno por la hora y al iniciar a leerlo comprendo las cosas, vuelve a mi cabeza la autentica razón de nuestra separación, vuelve con dolor y comienzo a susurrar sus letras.

. . .lo siento Eiji sé que soy un cobarde, sé que debí cancelarlo todo mucho antes, pero estuve esperando, quería reunir el valor suficiente para verte, pero no sucedió y no puedo, te amo pero aun así voy a casarme con una de mis colegas, mi compañera desde la universidad, y ahora no puedo pararme frente a ti y decirte que necesito de ti, quiero pedirte que sigamos juntos, ¿me aceptarías así, con una esposa?- susurre como esperando que al decir aquellas palabras que comenzaban a doler y a punzar en mi pecho, cambiasen su significado- . . .no puede ser- susurre antes de buscar el teléfono de Fuji para marcarle, debía gritar o comenzaría llorar como un niño y no quería, mi mano temblaba mientras comenzaba a marcar su numero-

Aquí Fuji – me contesta con su voz usual pero mi voz se resiste a salir, no sé por donde empezar, no sé que hacer- ¿Eiji?. . .eres tu, lo sé ¿qué pasa? - su voz se vuelve preocupada es como si ya hubiera sabido lo que pasaría, ¿por qué no deje que me reprendiera? Tal vez así no hubiera sabido nada de esto y hubiera sido un gran día-

Voy a regresar. . .-fue mi escueta respuesta antes de tomar mi vaso - ¡No vino, Fuji, no vino y tuvo el descaro de . . .AGHH. . .no, NO, NO PUEDE HACERME ESTO, NO ES JUSTO! - digo sin darme cuenta que mi voz ahora se había convertido en gritos y comienzo a mover mi mano "libre"- ¡¿Por qué vine?!Tú lo sabias! ¡¿NO?!-grito antes de azotar el vaso vacío contra la mesa, para buscar mi cartera y así poder dejar mi dinero y largarme de aquí, no tenía por que seguir esperando nada- ¡Se casa, se casa , ¿me oyes?, se va a casar- dije antes de dejar el dinero en la mesa aventándolo prácticamente, entonces escucho murmullos a mi alrededor pero no me importa, después de todo nadie me conoce aquí y no volveré a pisar este lugar jamás en mi vida, ya tenia un horrible recuerdo y no me gustaba regresar a sitios donde tenia malas experiencias y de todas, esta se ganaba las palmas, por eso no me importaba lo que se dijera de mi ahora saliera sobrando definitivamente-nyaaa lo odio Fuji, ¡LO ODIO!-grite-

¿Y tú estas bien?- le oigo decir y recuerdo que el mentirle no es un camino viable, puedo imaginar de lo que es capaz de hacer si arma sus conclusiones y decide finalmente vengarse, y no es algo que desee, no me gusta que Fuji se moleste con otros por mis niñerías, por que yo no puedo ver lo obvio y me dejo arrastrar-

Solo estoy molesto, no debí haber venido- digo de forma digna y en voz mas baja y entonces siento como alguien toma mi hombro con fuerza y me gira con una violencia tal que provoca que mi celular se cierre y se corte mi llamada de la nada-

Idiota de mi...-era la voz grave y amenazante que escuche y al instante cerré mis ojos, su voz era tétrica y no entendía que pasaba pero por puro instinto supe que debía cerrarlos, mas al abrirlos veo algo que no creí volver a ver en mucho tiempo, ahí frente a mi con un traje sastre bastante aburrido, una corbata que apenas y daba un poco de color y que por cierto estaba empapado con algo que me pareció ser limonada, estaba el chico mas malhumorado de todo el Seigaku, esos ojos asesinos y esa vos imponente y ronca que solo podrían pertenecer a una persona- . . .Eiji-senpai...- dijo atononito antes de que su fuerte agarra a mi hombro se soltara, mis ojos se fijaron en él. Ahora se veía mucho mas alto que yo y me había quedado sin palabras-

Y así es como termina el primer capitulo de este fic, espero que hayan disfrutado y que se presten a seguir leyéndolo, por mi parte espero sus comentarios y agradezco a todo aquel que se dé el tiempo de leerme y sin mas por el momento me despido de ustedes por que supongo que ya saben con quien se acaba de encontrar, ¿no es así?.


	2. Era un domingo como todos Fuji

Esto es un Fic yaoi (chico / chico) al que no le guste es mucho mejor que se aleje de una buena vez.

Aparte contiene o puede contener LEMON, así que si son menores de edad en su país por favor retírense, si no lo hacen ya les advertí y no me hago responsable.

De igual manera quiero informar que este fic contiene una pareja poco habitual y una de las favoritas también, además de que manejare el punto de vista de los implicados en cada capitulo para que se vea lo que cada uno pensó en un mismo día o situación, espero que no se revuelvan y si es así díganme y veré como le acomodo para una mayor comprensión.

No gano dinero haciendo esto, es solo un pasatiempo, y no, tampoco me pertenece ningún personaje del príncipe del tenis, me encantaría que fuesen de mi propiedad pero ya ven como son las cosas, no son míos y no creo que lleguen a serlo por mucho que lo pida de cumpleaños.

Y después de este montón de advertencias y explicaciones daremos comienzo a esto.

Cáp. 2 " Era un domingo como todos (Fuji) "

Era domingo y yo ya tenía todo listo para la semana que venía, mis sesiones ya estaban arregladas, ya había preparado la conferencia que daría a los chicos del Seigaku sobre la autoestima, ya había clasificado también todos mis casos y había revisado los expedientes de todos mis pacientes y ahora me encontraba aburrido, realmente aburrido.

Tomo una libreta nueva en mis manos, aquella que Eiji acababa de regalarme, tome una pluma mientras colocaba la libreta en mis piernas, debía escribir, ¿pero que? , mis ojos se fijaron en una serie de archivos, mis casos son buenos sin duda alguna pero aun así les faltaba "ese sabor" para que yo pudiese estrenar una libreta tan especial y entonces lo supe, así de repente.

Un experimento – susurre con una sonrisa en mis labios, mi idea es buena, solo debo conseguir pacientes nuevos, con quien no tema experimentar, ni sean un cargo para mi conciencia, debía ser alguien especial, alguien que pueda manejar y sobre todo que me entretenga, es en ese justo momento el teléfono suena y acto reflejo lo alcanzó- departamento FujiKikumaru -digo con voz seria pero jovial mientras abro la libreta para escribir los finos detalles de lo quiero lograr con mi experimento, claro todo muy superficial-

Fuji, habla Oishi, podrías... - sin mas le cuelgo, jamás creí que tuviese las agallas para volver a llamar, sobre todo llamar al departamento, posiblemente Eiji estaba demasiado concentrado viendo el techo como para oír su celular, Oishi solía ser un hombre justo pero que había cometido errores que aun me molestaban-

Creo que puedo usar a... -el teléfono vuelve a sonar pero definitivamente lo ignoro- ¿La Sra. Fae?, no, ella es demasiado extremista, es un gran riesgo- el teléfono sigue sonando, aquello comienza a fastidiarme- ¿El Sr. Aoyagui?, no, es muy predecible, demasiado sencillo- el teléfono cesa por unos segundos mas después vuelve a sonar con insistencia y decido levantarlo-

Por favor Fuji, por favor podrías... -termino suspirando con fastidio antes de colocar el teléfono aun lado y me levanto, después de todo no puedo meterme demasiado en la vida de Eiji, debo dejarle decidir y tal vez no salgan tan mal las cosas-

- Eiji teléfono – dije mientras tapaba el teléfono con una de mis manos, después de todo no era necesario que Oishi nos escuchara, de hecho no me gustaba que alguien escuchase si no era necesario claro-

- ¿quién es? - me pregunto con su típico rostro aniñado, aquel que seguro debía atraer a un sin fin de pedofilos desde que era chico, claro por esa razón uno debía cuidarle mas, ahora debería de cuidarle de Oishi, si, ahora mismo debo estar sonriendo, pero es que sería realmente interesante usar a Oishi como sujeto de experimento-

Averígualo tu mismo Eiji - dije con una voz burlona por demás entusiasta, y es que Oishi seria realmente un caso de dilemas existenciales con una sobre carga de fatalismo, si eso seria divertido, le paso de lado después de todo regresare a mi lugar o tal vez mejor a mi habitación, sin embargo me detengo en la entrada de esta y sigo observando a Eiji, la verdad me preocupa pero no debo hacerlo notar, así que seguiré pensando en Oishi como mi sujeto de prueba -

Si – fue el suave y casi inaudible respuesta que dio a lo que sea que Oishi debía estarle proponiendo y por la forma como se había tensado hace unos segundos debo admitir que me intrigaba, entonces Eiji volvió a verme y en verdad me imagine a Oishi corriendo en un laberinto para poder salir, sería divertido, después vi sus mejillas sonrojarse, oh Eiji en verdad eras demasiado dulce e inocente para este mundo y Oishi no daba las medidas para cuidarte, pero claro eso no lo sabias tu o tal vez solo no quería verlo como yo, cual sea que fuera el caso después le vi asentir con la cabeza, en verdad Eiji era como un gatito amaestrado – nyaaaaa – fue lo que dijo antes de colgar y mis ojos centellaron, debía descubrir que es lo que estaba pasando y lo haría a mi modo-

- ¿Cómo esta Oishi Eiji?- digo con mi usual voz, bueno aquella que uso para descubrir cosas, Eiji a veces se resistía a contarme algunas pero claro yo podía sacarle la información solo era cosa de pensar completamente mal y le atinaba o bien terminaba confesándolo todo, además era realmente divertido, lastima que Eiji comenzaba a adivinar mis mañas-

Ocupado, pero hoy nos vamos a ver en un bar que dice es algo nuevo-dijo al tiempo que me movía a mí recamara y me sentaba en la cama y de reojo le vi asomarse, aquella noticia no me gustaba pero no le dije nada solo negué con mi cabeza- lo veré a las 9 así que debo arreglarme ahora mismo, son las 7: 30 ya-dije y volví mis ojos a él, tal vez debía advertirle antes de que se fuera, tal vez lo mejor era callármelo, mas al ver sus ojos, aquellos que prácticamente me suplicaban guardarme mis comentarios, lo hice, me los guarde para mí y sin mas se fue, seguramente a arreglarse, yo solo suspire ante esto, no podía hacer nada por el momento-

Finalmente termino recostándome en mi cama, ahora que lo pienso un poco mas Oishi es interesante pero estoy casi seguro que a mitad del experimento me sentiría culpable, después de todo, mi actitud hacia él cambio exactamente el día que Eiji llego devastado, con los ojos rojos y sus ilusiones rotas, no puedo perdonarle aun por lo que le hizo y algo me dice que esta noche hará otra cosa mas para que yo quiera matarle pero aun así hay recuerdos del pasado que me hacen recordar que hacia tiempo no me llevaba mal con él, de hecho no es un hombre mal intencionado, solo es idiota.

No te creía tan cobarde-susurro mientras mis ojos se centran en el librero que tengo dentro de mi habitación- dejarte influenciar por esas tonterías – dije antes de que mis ojos fueran atrapados por una caja que estaba en la parte superior del librero, aquella que tenía una etiqueta con mi puño y letra- "Kuni-chan"- susurre antes de levantarme y bajar la caja con cuidado, pesaba, definitivamente pesaba- echemos un vistazo al pasado- digo mientras abrí la caja, donde encuentro libros, cuadernos, y hasta exámenes-

Eiji ya son las 8:30 – digo en voz alta cuando veo la hora en el reloj de mi mano, aunque tal vez no quisiera que se fuera con él, debía ser conciente de que hay cosas que debía de vivir en carne propia para entenderlas, además tal vez estaba sobre actuando y pensando mas mal de Oishi de lo necesario, le sentí pasar por mi recamara, definitivamente llegaría tarde y eso seguro que lo estresaba, siempre andaba a las carreras cuando se quedaba dormido y se le hacia tarde- ¿te llevo? - pregunto y le veo retroceder unos pasos y creo que su silencio me lo dice todo, es divertido y tierno que tema por la integridad de Oishi si yo lo llevo, así que decido buscar en mi pantalón y lanzarle las llaves de mi auto, no necesito ni siquiera ver, se que él las atrapara en el vuelo y se que cuidara bien de mi carro-

Asó prefiero volver mi atención a lo que estaba haciendo antes, después de todo era mejor recordar mis años en el Seigaku que pensar en la mejor forma de desaparecer a Oishi sin que Eiji terminase lastimado.

Valla días -digo en cuanto veo mi viejo uniforme del club de tenis y entonces viendo el uniforme recuerdo algo que es realmente importante y que debo tener guardado en esta caja- ¿donde estas? -pregunto con voz melodiosa, tal vez seria divertido que el álbum saltara y me dijera donde esta, pero eso sería un claro indicio de que mi cordura termino para siempre, y aun así sería divertido, sigo revolviéndolo todo hasta que me topo con aquello, ese gran álbum que mandamos hacer con encuadernado de piel-

Mi anuario, aun recuerdo que casi todas las fotos finales fueron donadas por los reporteros que teníamos de planta y que por cierto olvide el nombre pero aseguro que lo recordare cuando vea el periódico je je, este era un anuario especial, tenia fotos desde el inicio de cada uno de nosotros, anotaciones, juegos, entrenamientos y en las ultimas hojas estaba aquello que deseaba leer en este momento, aquellas dedicatorias que incluían una foto de cada quien que lo dedicaba, la primero foto era la de Echizen, creo que se había decidido iniciar por los de los cursos inferiores, pero bueno ahí estaba Echizen con esa cara neutral que muchas veces llego a fastidiar a muchos, esa actitud de que todo le aburría.

"Voy a superarle Fuji-senpai... R.Echizen"- susurro las palabras que él mismo había dejado y casi puedo imaginarlo, a pasado algo de tiempo desde aquello- Aun estas lejos Echizen -digo con voz seria antes de pasar mis ojos al que seguía en el orden de las fotos, si ahí estaba Momo- "Estoy seguro que le ira bien Fuji-senpai, solo me preocupan sus enemigos ¡DUNK!...Momo-chan" - releo la letra redonda y por demás animada de él y le veo en la foto con aquella sonrisa que definitivamente era envidiable, supongo sigue siendo igual y ahora que lo recuerdo es un alivio mantenerme en contacto con Inui, por que si no fuera por él no sabría que Echizen sigue camino a ser un profesional en toda la extensión de la palabra, aun que creo que ya lo es, ah si y Momo decidió dedicarse a la enseñanza- Ahora debe ser Momo-chan-sensei je je je- digo de buena gana antes de pasar a la fotografía de Kaidoh quien en la foto se mostraba entre enojado y apenado, si podría jurar que esta apenado, pero no le conozco tanto- "Gracias por lo que pude aprender Fuji-senpai...siga mejorando... Kaidoh"- susurro aquellas palabras que hubieran sido interesantes oírlas de su voz, por mas raro que pueda sonar a alguno, me entere que él fue el primero en firmar todos los anuarios, me imagino que ahí tuvo mucho que ver Inui, pero también debo darle su crédito, después de todo Kaidoh siempre ah sido muy tenaz y noble, tal vez es por eso que se decidió por la carrera de leyes, si, seguro ahora era un gran abogado- Un cordero con piel de serpiente je je je-digo de buena gana antes de observar la siguiente foto, esa donde estaba Inui con una de sus inseparables libretas en la mano- " Existe un 80 de posibilidad que termines sin mostrarnos todo tu potencial, un 95 de que tengas éxito en tu carrera, un 85 de que estudies psicología para atormentar mejor a tus enemigos, un 75 de que mejore tu relación con Yuta-kun, un 60 de que seas gay y un 70 de que acosaras a Tezuka y un 99.78 de estar sonriendo ahora" -susurre y no pude si no sonreír- Era tan obvio que te volvieses analista-dije antes de ver la foto de Kawamura- "¡Burning Fuji, todo ira GREATO, came on and go to the universe FUJI!"´-su foto tímida contrastaba con su escritura, creo que fue entonces cuando Echizen le dio su raqueta- Era lógico que te encargarías del restaurante de tu padre, el cocinero en jefe – sonreí ante la idea de volver a verle, había sido un excelente compañero de dobles- y ahora sigue... -dije como si no lo supiera je je y vi la foto de Eiji- "Nyaa eres mi mejor amigo Fujiko, espero sigamos en contacto y podamos conseguir un sitio para vivir, ya quiero ser independiente nyaa... Nos vemos después... EIJI "-su foto mostraba su habitual sonrisa infantil mientras hacían una señal de victoria con sus dedos, realmente no había cambiado mucho, bueno al menos yo procuraba cuidar que su inocencia se mantuviera intacta- ojala esta vez todo resulte bien para ti Eiji- susurre antes de mover mis ojos a la siguiente fotografía, de aparecía aquel que podría estar ilusionando inútilmente por segunda vez a Eiji- "Sigue adelante Fuji, seguro logras todo lo que te propongas, eres un buen estudiante y fuiste un gran compañero... Saludos Oishi S."- aquellas palabras amables que Oishi había dejado en mi anuario reflejaban mucho de su carácter, por que él era amable y eso era tan difícil de lidiar cuando este mismo personaje lastimaba tanto a alguien que querías, si, Oishi debía ser el perfecto doctor frustrado, lo cual me daba algo de lastima- pórtate bien esta vez Oishi, pórtate bien -dije con voz suave antes de que mis ojos pasaran a la ultima persona que figuraba en mi anuario- Kuni-chan-susurre al ver su fotografía, aquella imagen fría y reservada- "Esfuérzate y no bajes la guardia Fuji... Tezuka"- susurre sus palabras e instintivamente mis dedos fueron a acariciar su foto- el doctor mas sexy y codiciado-dije con una sonrisa en mis labios mientras acariciaba aquel rostro severo y perfecto- lastimas que te fueras a Alemania- suspire tras decir esto- ¿Por qué Kuni-chan, acaso me temes?- pregunte con una sonrisa en mis labios, algo me decía que volvería a verle, pero la verdad comenzaba a desesperarme- debería preguntarle a Inui si sabe algo sobre tus preferencias sexuales, tal vez tenga mas oportunidades y las este desperdiciando -dije de buena gana cuando un tono familiar me trajo a la realidad, aquel tono era de Eiji- Aquí Fuji – contesto lo mas normal que puedo mas al no oírle hablar me preocupe, se que es él, conozco su tono pero aun así debo preguntar, aunque yo ya lo sepa- ¿Eiji?. . .eres tu, lo sé ¿qué pasa? - sigue sin contestarme y mi voz denota aquella preocupación que obviamente siento y mis ojos vuelve a esa foto donde Oishi sonríe con amabilidad-

Voy a regresar. . .-fue su escueta respuesta y torcí mis labios en una mueca de inconformidad- ¡No vino, Fuji, no vino y tuvo el descaro de . . .AGHH. . .no, NO, NO PUEDE HACERME ESTO, NO ES JUSTO! - dice todo aquello y apenas puedo entender un poco lo que paso, aunque claro debo esperar a que ordene sus ideas, aun así percibo su molestia pero sobre todo su decepción e instintivamente mi mano busca ago sobre la mesita de noche de mi cuarto y tomo aquel marcador rojo que tenía sobre esta- ¡¿Por qué vine?!Tú lo sabias! ¡¿NO?!- le escucho gritar, en verdad Oishi debía haber hecho algo mas que plantarlo para que se portara así- ¡Se casa, se casa, ¿me oyes?, se va a casar- dijo y entonces el mundo se viene encima de mí, ahí estaba la respuesta, ahí estaba la razón y entonces mi mano se mueve y pone un círculo rojo en la foto de Oishi, un pequeño circulo que solo pongo a personas especiales- nyaaa lo odio Fuji, ¡LO ODIO!-termina gritando y trato de relajarme, ya después me encargaría de todo, ahora debía averiguar sobre Eiji-

¿Y tú estas bien?- pregunto con suavidad, pero con la necesidad de saber la autentica verdad, después de todo Eiji no es bueno mintiendo cuando se trata de él pero aun así lo ha intentado-

Solo estoy molesto, no debí haber venido- dice y estoy seguro que debe estar ocultando aun algo, justo pensaba decir algo al respecto cuando escucho una voz que no es la de él, pero no le entiendo, aun así se me hace por alguna extraña razón familiar, después la llamada se corta, así sin mas, se corta y volteo a ver mi celular como si este fuese a decir que es lo que estaba pasando-

Decido esperar un poco tal vez tuvo que colgar para arreglar algo o se encontró con algún conocido, al menos estoy tranquilo por que se que esa voz no pertenecía a Oishi, definitivamente aquella voz era más imponente, observo mi reloj de pulsera al tiempo que recargo mi espalda contra el respaldo de mi cama.

10:30...-suspiro antes de dejar mi celular aun lado mío, sobre la cama y decido ser paciente-... en 5 minutos le llamo, si eso será suficiente definitivamente -digo antes de volver mis ojos al anuario que deje en cuanto sonó mi celular, ahí abierto en aquella pagina que ahora tiene una marca en uno de los integrantes de mi antiguo equipo del instituto- hiciste algo mas Oishi, estoy seguro -susurro antes de volver mis ojos al techo, la verdad me arrepiento de haber alentado a Eiji a salir con Oishi, es una lastima en verdad yo creí que Oishi podía ser mas fuerte a sus creencias, a sus sentimientos, por que lo quería estoy seguro que aun debe querer a Eiji, pero es terco, es cobarde y debe haber otro calificativo pero aun no se que más paso por lo tanto no puedo decir mas de él-... Tu deberías reprenderle Kuni-chan, a ti te escucharía realmente -digo antes de mirar mi reloj- 10:35, ya es hora -digo mas inmediatamente suena mi celular con un tono que es solo para el trabajo y resoplo con fastidio pero tomo mi celular, después de todo no puedo hacer aun lado mi carrera- Aquí Fuji- contesto con una voz jovial, mas no sincero-

Buenas noches Fuji -esa voz fastidiosa solo podría ser de una de mis ex-compañeras de la universidad y ahora colega- disculpa que te moleste tan tarde, espero no estar interrumpiendo nada importante por que si es así puedo llamar después -dice con aquel tono que podría darme pie a recordarle que es más fácil que un camello consiga un hombre que ella misma, sin embargo estoy seguro que me dará algo para ser mucho mas ácido, algo quiere, lo se-

No, esta bien Antoanette, solo estaba organizando algunos de mis tantos casos y de mis recuerdos del instituto, de vez en cuando es bueno desempolvar los buenos recuerdos, hoy le he dado el día libre al ejercicio nocturno -dije con la misma jovialidad ácida- pero dime ¿en qué puedo servirte?- pregunto como si en verdad fuese a hacer algo alguna vez por ella, la verdad ansío que me pida algo para negárselo-

Me alegra que estes desocupado, y veras acabo de obtener una plaza como asesora en una reconocida empresa de Francia y como ya era algo que esperaba había trasladado mis pacientes a mis colegas más cercanos, sin embargo el día de hoy llamaron y mi secretaria no se fijo y agendó una cita con un nuevo paciente que realmente le urge una terapia, es alguien con un carácter muy especial según me indican- explicaba y mi sonrisa ya aparecía en mis labios disfrutaba de negarle cosas a personas como ella, sobre todo cuando usaba excusas como que debía cuidar a mi perro cuando era bien sabido que no tenía uno o bien cuando le negué el paso al departamento por que estaba lleno de extraterrestres, si esos eran de mis hermosos días de facultad- como se que fuiste de los mejores de la generación que salió del otro grupo de la carrera, pensé que podrías quedarte con este paciente- listo solo tenía que pedirlo, ahora tal vez le diría que no por que iba a dar a luz, si esa excusa me gustaba, pensare en el nombre de mí bebe de una buena vez- se llama Tezuka humm ah si Tezuka Kunimitsu, viene de Alemania y... veamos ¿qué mas dice aquí?

- no te preocupes, creo que si puedo hacerlo, deja reviso -digo con una sonrisa mayor- si, tengo la agenda llena pero será un placer ayudarte, después de todo aun te debo una por salir con el chico que te gustaba-digo como si fuésemos amigos de años -ahora debo dejarte, pero pasa los datos a mi secretaria y espero tengas un buen viaje y que esta vez si te resulte, cuídate -termino diciendo antes de colgar y morderme el labio inferior- esto es perfecto -digo antes de tomar el cuaderno destinado a mi experimento y me recuesto en la cama boca abajo – Ahora no te salvas Kuni-chan

Y así es como termina el segundo capitulo de este fic, espero que hayan disfrutado y estén entendiéndole, ahora vimos todo lo que paso desde la perspectiva de Fuji, eso y un poco mas, las piezas de esto se van revelando, por mi parte espero sus comentarios y agradezco a todo aquel que se dé el tiempo de leerme. Agradezco de antemano los reviews y a aquellos que han leído hasta ahora.


	3. Era un domingo como todos Kaidoh

Esto es un Fic yaoi (chico / chico) al que no le guste es mucho mejor que se aleje de una buena vez.

Aparte contiene o puede contener LEMON, así que si son menores de edad en su país por favor retírense, si no lo hacen ya les advertí y no me hago responsable.

De igual manera quiero informar que este fic contiene una pareja poco habitual y una de las favoritas también, además de que manejare el punto de vista de los implicados en cada capitulo para que se vea lo que cada uno pensó en un mismo día o situación, espero que no se revuelvan y si es así díganme y veré como le acomodo para una mayor comprensión.

No gano dinero haciendo esto, es solo un pasatiempo, y no, tampoco me pertenece ningún personaje del príncipe del tenis, me encantaría que fuesen de mi propiedad pero ya ven como son las cosas, no son míos y no creo que lleguen a serlo por mucho que lo pida de cumpleaños.

Y después de este montón de advertencias y explicaciones daremos comienzo a esto.

Cáp. 3 " Era un domingo como todos (Kaidoh)"

Estrés, todo el día, toda la semana y de hecho estos últimos meses había sido realmente agotadores, este era mi segundo caso como profesional, no hacia mucho que había egresado de la universidad y que había iniciado una carrera por mi mismo, esta vez era contra el Licenciado Tanaka, dueño de una cadena de tiendas de autoservicio de la ciudad, que es mejor no mencionar, la razón de la demanda hacia él, era sobre el despido injustificado y el acoso sexual mi cliente, la Srita. Yukishiro, había sufrido desde que piso una de sus tiendas, ella era una joven asalariada de 22 años de edad que había pagado mis servicios con algo de trabajo, aunque yo le había hecho un descuento considerable, por que realmente era una injusticia lo que le había pasado, sobre todo cuando de ella dependía la economía de sus dos hermanos menores, de 7 y 15 años respectivamente, la Srita Yukishiro había tenido la custodia de sus hermanos cuando sus padres había muerto hace un par de años en un accidente de avión y ella desde entonces debe estudiar y trabajar y no pensaba cobrarle todo lo que el caso realmente ameritaba y que dejase de estudiar para pagarme, estaba apunto de terminar la carrera y además es alguien consiente y sinceramente también tenia que ver con que mi primer caso había sido uno estupendo, no solo me había apasionado el resolverlo, si no que me había dejado una muy buena ganancia y excelentes recomendaciones, después de todo había sido una demanda de un afamado compositor a otro que le había estado robando sus ideas y las había estado comercializando en otro país.

Por lo que tuve la oportunidad de tomar el caso de ella y hacerle el pago mas fácil, por que simplemente no podría soportar que esa clase de barbaridades se pasaran por alto, solo por que se trataba de un caso contra alguien con dinero, mi madre me felicito y mi padre pese a que se preocupo por que hiciera esta clase de cosas con tan poco tiempo de graduado, se sintió orgulloso, en verdad mi primer caso me había dejado en una excelente posición.

Hoy finalmente era domingo y había terminado todo, ahora son las 9: 30 de la noche y acabada de terminarse una cena que unos amigos de la señorita. Yukishiro habían organizado para celebrar el éxito obtenido el día anterior, aunque algo me decía que tenían otras intenciones, lo supe cuando mágicamente ninguno de ellos había podido acompañarla, ni llevarla a su hogar, cuando no faltaba quien la movilizara, así que yo me ofrecí a llevarla, después de todo no creía correcto que si yo podía hacerlo la dejara irse sola, mas cuando tenía que pasar por un barrio nada seguro durante la noche.

- Gracias Kaidoh-san, es muy amable -me dice con voz dulce, era una chica tímida y respetuosa, definitivamente no había forma de que alguien creyese que había sido ella quien provoco al Licenciado Tanaka, era como tratar de imaginar a un ángel seduciendo al diablo-

Ya me encontraba estacionado frente al edificio de departamentos que era su hogar, al menos esta cuadra tenía las calles alumbradas, creo que con el dinero ganado ella podría cambiarse a otra residencia, donde ella y sus hermanos estuvieran mas seguros, lo cual me hacía preguntarme si la persona con quien dejo a los niños era tan confiable, en todo caso ella sería incapaz de dejarlos con alguien que no lo fuera, realmente no debía de preocuparme, después de todo debía dejar de divagar, entonces es cuando vuelvo a escuchar su voz.

- se que sus honorarios aun no están completamente cubiertos, pero créame que con el dinero que se nos dará del caso terminare de pagarle -dice mientras llevo mi atención a mi ella, aun me debía una cantidad pero estaba seguro que era una persona honesta lo había visto en ella, era algo que podía verse sin mucho trabajo, yo solo asentí ante sus palabras, sintiéndole algo diferente, sinceramente tal vez solo es mi imaginación- siéndole sincera jamás creí que usted fuese tan amable, sabía que era de los mejores abogados y no esperaba que fuese usted quien tomase mi caso pero ya había visto a muchos abogados y sinceramente prefería intentarlo y preguntarle directamente, me alegro de haberme animado a buscarle, es usted un buen hombre- dice y entonces noto sus manos, ella parece nerviosa pues desde que se había vuelto mi cliente había visto este habito cuando algo le incomodaba o le tensaba- en este tiempo pude descubrir algo- musito apenas audible por estar en un espacio chico como era un auto y vi sus mejillas teñirse de un ligero color rosado- y quería saber si es que Kaidoh-san ya tiene alguien para salir…por que de no ser así…de no ser así…yo…a mi me…- fue entonces cuando lleve mis ojos directamente a los suyos en una petición callada de que parara de hablar-…¿Si Kaidoh-san?

-No busco una relación, no la quiero y no la necesito –dije de forma por demás directa, pero era algo que había aprendido años atrás, el hacer ilusiones no era una manía que yo pudiese soportar, así como tampoco tenía vocación de objeto para ser usado y para desgracia de muchos, así eran casi todas las relaciones de pareja, eso lo había aprendido de mi Inui-senpai y viviría eternamente agradecido con él por ello- discúlpeme si sueno rudo –dije y entonces ella bajo su mirada para después musitar un silencioso "nos vemos" y bajar de mi auto, antes de que se fuera volvió a verme con una sonrisa y los ojos llorosos-

Este simple hecho y su reacción me hicieron traer imágenes de mi pasado, en otro escenario, en otro tiempo y con otros personajes en cada uno de los roles, fueron unos segundos, solo eso.

Él, sus palabras, sus finas atenciones, su dedicación , su interés casi irreal e injustificado hacia mi y sobre todo, su sinceridad, comencé a manejar, me entro una necesidad imperiosa de un trago y conocía el lugar perfecto para mi, y mientras conducía por las calles, volví a recordarle, sus ideales y sus manías, jamás me mintió, no tuve que reclamarle nada y aun así dolió, aun que yo ya estaba advertido a que era un simple experimento, una duda que quería aclarar sobre él, sobre mi, yo sabía a lo que íbamos, dolió su adiós, sus finas y hasta culpables palabras, pero al mismo tiempo me enseño tanto y yo como buen kohai aprendí cosas que jamás olvidare, cosas sobre mi, cosas sobre las relaciones humas, sobre la sexualidad, sobre él, sobre tantas cosas personales y profesionales.

Llegue a ese nuevo bar que desde su apertura me tenía como cliente asiduo, lo irónico de todo era el nombre de dicho lugar, "The Snake", lo cual me reconfortaba , ya que había dejado el tenis como simple diversión, pasatiempo y desestresante, aunque últimamente litigaba y litigaba, sin mas por hacer, tal vez debía ir a la cancha el día siguiente, después de todo tenía el día libre.

Al entrar rápidamente me saludaron los meseros , y el que atendía la barra, no necesitaba pedir nada, había ganado de forma extraña la simpatía de casi todos los que atendían y no era necesario apartar la mesa que mas me gustaba, ya me la reservaban sin decir nada, así que camine hasta tomar asiento en una mesa que tenía solo dos sillas, aunque no iba jamás acompañado me gustaba brindar al aire, tal vez era que me gustaría tenerlo frente a mi, no por esas razones cursis que muchos creerán, sino por que le extrañaba, así de simple.

Casi al instante en el que me senté me atendieron, el mismo joven que me había atendido desde que había puesto un pie en ese bar, alto, delgado, de unos impactantes ojos y cabello largo recogido en una desenfadada coletta baja, creo que su nombre era Mike, extranjero obviamente, pero tenía un excelente y fluido japonés.

- Bienvenido Kaidoh-san, ya le esperábamos- fue la voz amable del chico de cabellos rubios y ojos azules- ¿Cómo salió el caso?, no, no lo diga, seguro que los destrozó-dijo y yo solo atine a esbozar una ligera sonrisa de lado, era increíble como mi reputación era tan impecable, y mas aun que ese chico siguiera tanto mis acciones- ¿lo de siempre? –pregunto y las pocas luces del lugar hicieron que sus piercings del oído destellaran de forma casi coqueta, estaba apunto de responder cuando escuche un escándalo a unas mesas atrás de la mía, no sabía quien era y en este tipo de bares no solía prestársele atención a las personas, si no es que iba en plan de conquista o en busca de alguien con quien hubiese quedado y yo no iba jamás iba con ninguno de esos planes en la cabeza, pero ese escándalo taladraba mi cabeza, me fastidiaban las personas tan ruidosas y por lo que yo solía rehuir de antros, donde abundaban esas personas-

- ¿Y ese?.. Fsssh- pregunte mirando de reojo, notando un pelirrojo que estaba al parecer, por demás exaltado, moviendo sus manos como si su vida dependiera de ello- no suele haber gente escandalosa por aquí Mike-kun fssssh

- Creo que lo han plantado –dijo en susurro confidencial, sin embargo no era algo para hacer tanto escándalo, no todos debía enterarse de esas cosas, debía tener un poco de dignidad y solo retirarse así que me levante, no me gustaban los escándalos, no cuando estaba tratando de relajarme tomando algo, así que me moví para ir con ese pelirrojo , no estaba demasiado lejos cuando algo húmedo y frio mojo mi rostro y parte de mi traje- Ka…Kaidoh-san, no…no lo haga –escuche la voz del joven mesero mas no me detuve, llegue hasta al chico escandaloso y sin mas le gire hacia con un movimiento firme sobre su hombro-

- Idiota de mi...-cual sería mi sorpresa que al tenerlo de frente reconocí en aquel escandaloso a alguien de mi pasado, ahí frente a mi estaba uno de mis senpais, el mas alegre y por demás inquieto, sus ojos azules impregnados de algo así como sorpresa, era un poco mas bajo lo que yo recordaba- . . .Eiji-senpai...- dije y solté el agarre que mantenía en su hombro y le vi asentir, no se si con la misma sorpresa con la que yo mismo le observaba, aunque siendo sincero, no creo que alguna vez en mi vida yo pudiera tener ese rostro, ni esa expresión tan dulce y aniñada, su cabello era …raro, su peinado seguía siendo excéntrico pero con ese nuevo estilo, definitivamente me había confundido, pues no tenía el cabello hasta donde lo tenía ahora, llevaba una camisa que no supe que color sería por las luces que había dentro, pero definitivamente le armaba, manga larga pero de tela ligera, jeans desgastados y una chaqueta a juego, con las mangas arremangadas a los codos-

Quise decir algo, pero no salió nada, no estaba preparado para encontrarme de esta forma y sobre todo en un sitio como este a alguien de mi pasado, creo que muchos de mis secretos personales terminarían siendo de dominio de muchas personas mas, por que estaba frente a uno de los ex integrantes del Seigaku, mas ruidoso y con mas amigos de aquel entonces y no parecía haber cambiado, al menos no demasiado, yo estaba congelado.

Y es así como termina el tercer capitulo de este fanfic, después de tanto tiempo, lo se, y lo mas curioso del caso es que solo le faltaba un ultimo parrado y una revisión para haberlo terminado, pero con la universidad y mi desidia pues no había podido hacerlo, sin embargo aquí lo tienen, me pregunto si ya se esperaban su aparición, bueno espero no dejen de leer por que el siguiente capitulo sabrán que es lo que ha sido de otro personaje, que será vital para la historia.

Gracias a todos los que leen esta historia y siguen leyéndola pese a mis lejanas actualizaciones, procurare subir el siguiente capitulo antes de Navidad.

Por cierto agradezco a Sonkuchiki por su review, sus palabras me animan mucho y espero siga leyendo la historia y no se desespere mucho, así también a Luria y le digo que tendré en mente sus recomendaciones jajaja


	4. Era un domingo como todos Tezuka

queEsto es un Fic yaoi (chico / chico) al que no le guste es mucho mejor que se aleje de una buena vez.

Aparte puede contener LEMON, así que si son menores de edad en su país por favor retírense, si no lo hacen ya les advertí y no me hago responsable.

De igual manera quiero informar que este fan fic contiene una pareja poco habitual y una de las favoritas también, además de que manejare el punto de vista de los implicados en cada capitulo para que se vea lo que cada uno pensó en un mismo día o situación, espero que no se revuelvan y si es así díganme y veré como le acomodo para una mayor comprensión.

Aquello que encuentren entre comillas, generalmente será alguna conversación por teléfono o que leen algo en voz alta.

No gano dinero haciendo esto, es solo un pasatiempo, y no, tampoco me pertenece ningún personaje del príncipe del tenis, me encantaría que fuesen de mi propiedad pero ya ven como son las cosas, no son míos y no creo que lleguen a serlo por mucho que lo pida de cumpleaños.

Y después de este montón de advertencias y explicaciones daremos comienzo a esto.

Cáp. 4 "Era un domingo como todos (Tezuka)"

Me encontraba arreglando mis maletas, ya que dentro de un par de horas, regresaría a Japón para participar en un proyecto, que trataba sobre rehabilitación para los jugadores de tenis, algo similar al programa que se tiene aquí en Alemania, y del cual yo mismo fui paciente varios años atrás, pero tengo aun mucho por arreglar, pese a que mis maletas ya se encuentran listas, y que los archivos de mis futuros pacientes están ordenados y acomodados en un maletín especial, pero aun tengo que guardar el respaldo de los casos que atendí aquí para futuras referencias, aunque eso era algo que ya se estaba haciendo, además de que estaba buscando información en internet, sobre nuevos casos y terapias con respecto al tenis.

Mientras me encontraba navegando, me encontré con la noticia de que Echizen figuraba como ganador del torneo americano, tal vez por tercera vez, a estas alturas del partido no se a quien le sorprenda esta noticia, a mi en lo personal me parece solo el fruto de sus arduos entrenamientos.

Entonces es cuando, una ventana emergente me indica que acabo de recibir un nuevo e-mail, sin embargo la pagina no termina de cargar cuando suena el teléfono de mi habitación y muevo uno de mis brazos para tomarlo para llevarlo a mi oído, aunque ya imagino quien puede estar llamándome a estas horas, alguien a quien no podría dejar de contestarle, sería una grosería, aunque también era un acto poco consiente de su parte.

- Tezuka Kunimitsu –dije con total formalidad, ya que cabía la posibilidad de que mis cavilaciones fueran erradas, además sería completamente grosero si contestaba de alguna otra forma-

- Hijo – escuche la voz de mi madre, tal y como lo suponía- ¿Por qué estas despierto aun? –pregunto con ese tono preocupado, que últimamente usaba demasiado seguido cuando hablábamos- seguro estas trabajando, Kunimitsu te dedicas demasiado hijo, se que eres un hombre con muchas responsabilidades y en verdad estoy orgullosa de todos tus logros, pero creo que ya es hora de que tu… –sin embargo no la dejo continuar, por que de hacerlo esta llamada se prolongaría de forma irreal y tengo el tiempo justo, además no tenía muchas ganas de explicar lo que hace ya mucho tiempo intento que comprenda, mi vida gira en torno a mis responsabilidades, punto -

- Madre, agradezco tu preocupación, sin embargo, hago lo necesario para dar una mejor respuesta a mis pacientes y si quiero descansar un poco, lo hare en el avión y ahora si me disculpas debo seguir con lo que estaba haciendo minutos antes de que me llamaras- dije de la forma mas educada que pude antes de colgar-

Volví mis ojos a la pantalla para toparme otra vez con el mail que había recibido y que al parecer, la pagina había terminado de cargar finalmente, resulto ser de Inui, quien por cierto era algo así como la única fuente de información que tenía, para saber sobre los que habían sido mis compañeros, en el equipo de tenis del instituto, aunque claro, yo jamás pedía la información, Inui deseaba mantenerme informado a mi y a los demás.

- "Tezuka recibí rumores de que vuelves a Japón y sobre un proyecto que se tiene para ti, aquí en Japón, de lo cual estoy seguro en un 82.7%, sin embargo hare como si no hubiera recibido ningún rumor y esperare a que tu me lo confirmes, esperando que de ser cierto, lo hagas de forma personal, pero por lo pronto pasare a darte unas cuantas noticias" –dije en voz modulada, después de todo no tenía nadie que me escuchara y estaba en la comodidad de mi recamara, aunque tampoco pensaba gritar, para todo hay un limite y un tiempo-"primero que nada Echizen volvió a ganar el Torneo Nacional de América, aunque aun existe una posibilidad de un 97.9% de que esto no sea una noticia para ti, por otro lado Momoshiro ya consiguió una plaza fija, como maestro de deportes en una primaria de Odaiba, como dato extra te informo que sé, que esta saliendo formalmente con la hermana menor de Tachibana, el cual por cierto es instructor de tenis en el Fudomine, pero esto ultimo tampoco es de sorprenderse, pasando a otra cosa, a Kaidoh le fue muy bien en su primer caso, por lo cual ahora esta en otro que seguro existe un 95% de volver a tener éxito, no sale con nadie, de hecho no lo hace desde que terminamos por las razones que te comente hace algunos años, ¿lo recuerdas cierto?" –continué leyendo y recordé a lo que el otro se refería, Inui había sido pareja de Kaidoh por un largo tiempo, eso dijo Inui, sin embargo, a mi no me parecía mucho tiempo 2 años, después de los cuales cada uno, según Inui, repito, habían obtenido la información y la experiencia necesaria, de hecho Inui rompió con él y me imagino que le dio mil y un argumentos de lo que ambos habían "aprendido", hasta la fecha no se como es que Kaidoh lo tomo tan bien, el ser tratado como un experimento debía haberle costado a Inui un par de dientes y huesos rotos, sin embargo no parecía ser el caso- "Taka-san tiene éxito en el negocio de su padre y ya tienen una sucursal en Kyoto, que por cierto es manejada por otro familiar, como dato extra te diré que hace poco nació su primer hijo, el cual se llama Koichi en honor al padre de su esposa, léase su suegro. Adjunto una foto de él y su familia"- leí y observe que había documentos adjuntos , los cuales, por cierto, no había observado cuando abrí el correo, Inui era algo así como un espía, pero esto siempre lo eh creído- "Ahora hablemos de nuestro acróbata predilecto, Eiji aun sigue viviendo con **FUJI**"- note su nombre en mayor tamaño, tal vez 5 puntos mas grande, que el resto del contenido, aparte de un mayor grosor y en color rojo- "y ahora es el segundo al mando en la cocina de un Restaurante Francés, como te comente hace poco, Oishi y él terminaron hace un tiempo, no recuerdo si ya te lo había comentado en algún otro e-mail y ahora existe un 80% de posibilidad de que el pelirrojo siga queriendo a Oishi , bien sabemos que su relación inicio en el Instituto, sin embargo no tengo mas datos al respecto por que tendría que meterme mas y **FUJI** le protege demasiado, como todos sabemos, y hablando de **FUJI** tiene una excelente plaza en un conglomerado de consultorios particulares, sigue siendo un caso raro desde mi punto de vista, practica cada 3 días con Eiji en una cancha del club y hay un 90% de que valla a vengarse por lo que paso, yo le comente desde un principio a Oishi que no era bueno meterse con Eiji, nada sano para nadie, por que también todos sabemos que él y **FUJI** son algo así como los mejores amigos del mundo, aun sospecho de dicha "amistad", mas que nada por **FUJI**, pero regresando a lo que te decía, que creo que terminara desaparecido o en un Instituto Mental, Oishi claro, he llegado a creer que **FUJI**…"-sin embargo no pude terminar de leer por que el teléfono volvió a sonar, así que estire mi mano para alcanzar el auricular y colocarlo en mi oído dejando que mis ojos se fueran al techo de la habitación, al tiempo que recargaba mi espalda completamente contra la silla de mi escritorio, no tuve tiempo de contestar o de decir nada-

- Kunimitsu, tu madre esta preocupada, deberías tomarte un descanso cuando vuelvas o ella caerá en una crisis existencial, por no decir nerviosa- alcanzo a escuchar la voz de mi padre quien seguro fue orillado a llamarme por causa de mi madre-

- Disculpa, pero para descansar debo terminar y para esto debo dejar de recibir llamadas a mitad de la madrugada, por lo consiguiente tendré que cortar la llamada, en cuanto llegue prometo ir a visitarlos-dije de forma serena y formal después de todo era mi padre con quien hablaba y si quería descansar debía terminar de leer aquel correo, así que acto seguido corte la llamada para volver mis ojos a la pantalla y enderezar para continuar leyendo- " he llegado a creer que** FUJI** comienza a aburrirse y eso es bastante peligroso, mas ahora que regresas, claro hablando hipotéticamente, por que quedamos en que haría oídos sordos de eso, hasta que tu me lo confirmaras, así que pasaremos a nuestro buen amigo Oishi, quien por cierto se acaba de comprometer con una cirujana plástica y existe un 50% de que vea a Eiji antes de casarse, un 70% de que vuelvan a tener relaciones sexuales y un 82 % de que Oishi no pueda ofrecerle nada mas que visitas ocasionales, léase, que le convierta en su amante, un 90% de sentirse culpable por hacerle eso al pelirrojo y de que deje que **FUJI** se vengue sin meter las manos, por lo cual alguien debería intervenir y para este trabajo, solo existen 2 personas capaces, tu y Eiji, si es que este ultimo no vuelve a privarse y dejarse caer, lo cual lo dejaría completamente inservible para el trabajo" – leí y recordé, como me había informado de una depresión que había sufrido Kikumaru cuando Oishi le dejo por seguir el camino de la rectitud y la normalidad, por lo que el mismo Oishi ya no me escribía, debía seguir avergonzado para hablar al respecto, pero nadie escapaba a las cavilaciones y pronósticos de Inui, aunque estos no siempre fueran correctos- "he adjuntado una foto que tomaron de Echizen en su ultimo partido, con un resumen de su juego, una foto de Momoshiro con sus alumnos, una de Eiji y **FUJI** en el ascenso del pelirrojo, una de Oishi con su prometida en lo que creo es el hospital donde trabajan, una de Kaidoh con su traje de litigante, el cual debo admitir le queda perfectamente y finalmente una mía con mi nueva creación, la cual en cuanto llegues a Japón, en caso de que los rumores sean reales, te hare llegar, tal vez te sirva en la rehabilitación de tus pacientes, es natural, ya sabes, ahora debo dejarte pues tengo una cita con un nuevo prospecto, del cual te mandare un video bastante interesante, después claro, seguro te entretienes, aunque no tanto como yo…Saludos Inui Sadaharu"- al terminar tuve que suspirar y dejar descargando los documentos adjuntos, lo cual fue mas rápido ahora que ya se habían descargado los archivos, después de todo me servían para estar al tanto de cómo habían cambiado los demás, aunque ya estaba prevenido sobre el próximo mail, del cual no recibiría el dichoso video que dudaba fuera algo decente-

Lleve una mano a mi mejilla para repasar en mi mente todo lo que tenía ya listo, llegando a la conclusión de que solo me restaba descargar aquellos documentos que Inui mandaba y apagar mi lap top, después vería las fotografías, tal vez después de llegar a Japón, agradecía tener un departamento independiente de la casa de mis padres, aunque estaba pensando en venderlo para conseguir una casa, todo dependería de cómo resultara el proyecto que tenía entre manos. Así que después simplemente guardaría mi maquina para salir rumbo al aeropuerto, sin embargo antes de que me relajara completamente volvió a sonar el teléfono, a esta paso terminaría evitando volver a Japón.

- Tezuka Kunimitsu – dije con total formalidad mientras observaba que los documentos habían terminado de guardarse, por lo que comencé por apagar mi lap top-

- Kuni-chan- se dejo oír la voz de mi abuelo mientras la pantalla de mi computadora me indicaba que se estaba cerrando- se que estas ocupado y que estas a punto de colgarme para venirte a Japón, pero antes solo te informo que esta mañana hice unas citas con una excelente terapeuta, ya pedí que me cargaran todas las que se necesitan para una terapia como la que necesitas, por lo cual espero que vallas, tu sabes , como un favor para tu viejo abuelo, dale ese gusto a este pobre, enfermo y decrepito viejo-dijo y sentí que se me formaba un tic nervioso en una de mis cejas- ¡oh que bien que estés de acuerdo conmigo! Te estaremos esperando con ansias, que tengas un buen viaje, después te mandare la dirección y los datos de tus citas a tu departamento, nos vemos Kuni-chan- dicho esto colgó dejándome solo con el sonido intermitente del teléfono mientras observaba la pantalla ya negra de mi computadora móvil-

- Otra vez lo hizo-dije al verme vencido de nueva cuenta por él, ahora debía ir con una innecesaria terapeuta, por que de no ser así mi abuelo terminaría con un chantaje sentimental y mental que acabaría llevándome directamente con un psiquiatra, ahora si de forma justificada-

Suspire, antes de mover mis manos para guardar los cables de mi computadora dentro de su maletín, definitivamente entre mis "citas" y las tontas especulaciones de Inui al respecto de esto, terminaría cancelando mi proyecto en poco tiempo, solo esperaba que por el momento Inui no le hubiera comentado nada de mi regreso a Fuji, la ultima vez que nos habíamos visto me había sentido…acosado, aunque supongo que solo eran mis nervios, me había vuelto bastante paranoico y eso obviamente solo era por que escuchaba o leía las tonterías que se le metían a Inui respecto a mi y Fuji.

Y aquí termina el cuarto capitulo, ahora solo resta atar los cabos que han quedado sueltos, quien sabe a quien se termine encontrando Tezuka o de que forma tenga que intervenir para que cierto pelinegro de ojos verdes no termine en el fondo del mar victima de un sicópata con licencia para psicoanalizar.

Espero que pasen un buen día y que me tengan paciencia, por cierto mi lap top sigue viva, ahora esta recién formateada y sin el virus mortal que le cayo hace varios meses, por cierto los review ahora los contestare vía mail, con el servicio que tiene esta página para los que no estén registrados hare la excepción y los contestare como lo hacía normalmente, cualquier duda o comentario ya saben que hacer.


End file.
